Effects of physiologic GH therapy for 4 days in GH deficient adults will be assessed by measuring glucose production, glycerol, and nitrogen turnover with non-radioactive stable isotopes and gas chromatography- mass spectrometry. A placebo study will be performed (4 days) and the results compared.